Harry Potter5
by Cho's boyfriend
Summary: this is my first fic hope you enjoy it please review thanks!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first fic I hope you enjoy it. Please review as I'd like to know what you think. Cheers!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter 5  
Announcements and Surprises  
  
The damp, dreary mist hung low over the Hogwarts Castle. Although it was the middle of July the early morning was bitterly cold. The lake was dark and the giant squid lurked deep within its depths. The orange glow of the sun shone weakly over the grounds and the shadows of the Forbidden Forest stretched towards the castle doors. Inside the castle was hustle and bustle as all the teachers were preparing for the following day when the new pupils would be arriving for the Sorting, and lessons and registers had to be prepared. Up in Gryffindor common room there were quite a few early-risers huddled in front of the fire revising spells for the coming year, among them in huge comfy armchairs were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was in fits of laughter as Harry (who never could get it quite right) had performed an over powerful Cheering Charm on him. Hermione sighed, 'I still don't believe he let you practice on him, I mean last year yours was so powerful he had to be taken to the hospital wing to calm down.'  
'I know,' snorted Harry as Ron gasped for air,'is there a cure?'  
'You just have to wait for it to wear off,' replied Hermione', lets practice something else while he calms down.' They practised the Summoning Charm on Crookshanks (who wasn't too pleased) until Ron's hysterics wore off, and then decided to go down to breakfast. About three-quarters of the school were in the hall, chatting about spells and whose brothers and sisters were coming to school the next day. The enchanted ceiling was a bright gold as the sun rose fully and not a cloud could be seen. Although it was the Summer Holidays many students were now allowed to stay at Hogwarts since the rise of Voldemort it was the safest place to be and no one believed anyone could attack while Dumbledore was around. Harry lazily chewed on a piece of toast as he looked out the high windows waiting for the owl post. Ron and Hermione were discussed Quidditch and it wasn't until he heard them mention his flying against the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament a year earlier that he decided to join in their conversation.  
  
Deep in the French mountains Hagrid and Madame Maxine were slowly travelling through a dense evergreen forest on a mission from Dumbledore. Around them the birds sang and the sun shone through the ferns. A few hours into the forest though it was getting got dark and spooky.   
' Pretty scary in 'ere in it?' he muttered.   
'It iz a bit,' replied Madame Maxine looking warily over her shoulder. Then she heard it. It was a hissing noise like steam being let out of a kettle. She quickly spun around on one foot and peered into the gloom behind them. Fang growled and turned as well, his fur standing on end. 'What's up,' called Hagrid. He raised his crossbow and squinted, but couldn't see anything to aim at so he turned back. ' C'mon I promised-' he was cut short; behind him Madame Maxine screamed, and was abruptly cut off. Hagrid turned and charged at where she had been standing. Madame Maxine was lying on the ground in a heap with Fang curled up beside her: but no one else could be seen. He rushed over to her, she was still breathing and gave moan. Hagrid abruptly sat up. He was having a strange sensation; someone was watching him. He quickly loaded his crossbow, took and deep breathe and jumped up.  
'SHOW YER SELF!!!' he roared to the forest, but only a few startled birds screeched and flew overhead. Hagrid felt his heart thumping in his chest it sounded like a bass drum but it wasn't the only thing he heard. To his right he heard a hissing noise. He clumsily spun to face whatever it was but he was to late. From the shadows a huge snake almost 12 feet long attacked him, fangs barring, poisons dripping down its mouth. Hagrid fell hard, his head smashing into a rock. He moaned as the snake circled him hissing and spitting. His head was in muddy puddle and he tried to sit up but it was no good. He slowly lost consciousness. The snake, known as Nagini was going to get good praise from its dark master for these precious captures.  
  
In the great hall Harry, Ron and Hermione were still discussing Quidditch when the owl post arrived. Ron's little Pigwidgeon brought a letter from his family asking if everything was alright and Hermione got a similar letter from her family. Harry could bet his entire vault of money in Gringotts that he didn't get one from the Durselys with them being muggles. And they probably wouldn't care if he snuffed it at this very moment. He scanned the flock of birds above him and there was a flash of white as Hedwig swooped down to deliver his letter. He landed on Harry's shoulder and gently nipped his ear. Harry quickly took the letter as Hedwig stared harshly at Pig as he flew around hooting as all the girls, 'oohhed' and, 'aahhhed' at the cute little fluffball. Harry unfolded the letter and started to read  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope everything's fine. Buckbeak and I are doing well. I've got a little surprise for you I hope you'll enjoy I will send it tomorrow. I haven't got time to write much more so I'll send more info. Keep well; hope Ron and Hermione are doing O.K,  
Sirius  
  
Harry finished reading. He was getting something from his Godfather. Harry suddenly realised how much his uncle meant to him and from that moment the seconds until the next morning flew past. The evening meal was as good as ever and down in the kitchens (much to there happiness) the house-elves were working overtime to prepare the feast for the following day. After the meal Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged up the stairs with all the other Gryffindors. They relaxed around the fire for a bit but it wasn't long before they decided to go to bed. Harry and Ron wished Hermione good night and walked the steps to their dormitory. 'Harry,' Ron whispered,' what do you think Sirius' going to send tomorrow?'  
' I've got no idea, hope nothing dangerous,' replied Harry.  
'C'mon, you know Sirius wouldn't something dangerous.'  
Harry wasn't to sure but fell to sleep feeling excited all the same.  
  
' Harry wake up!' Some one was shaking him awake. Hard. 'Gerroff Ron,' he moaned and opened his eyes. But it wasn't Ron. 'Hermione!!!' Harry sat up, 'I might not of been wearing anything!' Hermione stared at him, not too differently from a stare he'd get from Professor McGonagall. 'Hurry up you're late and the Sorting's going to happen soon.' Harry pulled on his glasses and checked his clock. 'Crikey, thanks Hermione!' she left as he quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed down to breakfast. He wasn't too late as he sat down between Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed the rickety stool for the sorting hat, and the teacher's chairs at the other end of the huge table but he couldn't help noticing three empty chairs. He checked along and counted off the teachers: Flitwick, Hagrid, Trelawny, Binns, Hooch, Sprout, Harry carried on, Professor McGonagall was missing she was welcoming the new years but there were still two spaces. One must be for the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher but he couldn't think who the other could be. He decided to wait for Dumbledore (who was busy rummaging through what suspiciously looked like a bag of Honeydukes sweets) to announce it. McGonagall walked in leading a group of petrified newcomers behind her. The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool and everyone craned his or her neck to see what it was going to sing this year. The seam appeared, and the hat burst into song,  
  
I look tatty and I'm old,  
I'm sure to fall apart,  
But I'll help and sort you out  
And that is just the start,  
Just take me off this wooden stool,  
And jam on your head,  
I'll tell you what you need to know,  
There's nothing you need dread,  
I'll search deep inside; I'll rack your brains,  
I'll tell you who you are,  
And when I make my final choice,  
You're sure to go on far,  
But will you be in Gryffindor?  
Where lie the brave and strong,  
Where if you'll try with all your might,  
You'll rarely go far wrong,  
But if you are in Hufflepuff,  
You'll never lose that friend,  
Loyal and true to everyone,  
You'll try until the end,  
Lets not forget the Ravenclaw,  
Who are the wise and quick,  
Their cleverness is never wrong,  
They never lose to trick,  
Last I mention Slytherin,  
But the' re certainly not the least,  
Their sharpness, cunning, and their power,  
Will never be deceased,  
So try me on I'll decide your fate,  
I know where you belong,  
Have no fear; I'll do no harm,  
Just remember my little song.  
  
The entire school cheered and the newcomers looked relieved at the simplicity at it all. Professor McGonagall unravelled a piece of parchment and started to read 'Aboota, Charlie!'  
A small round-faced boy jogged up to the hat and pulled it on his head. The hat waited for a few seconds,  
'HUFFLEPUFF!!'  
The boy quickly took off the hat and ran to the table amongst crowds of cheering Hufflepuffs. 'Birch, Michelle!'  
'RAVENCLAW!!'  
And it went on until ' Wigwam, Teea!' and 'Zump, Barney!' both became Hufflepuffs. The Sorting hat and stool were then taken away for another year. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and cleared his throat,' Welcome to the New Year!' he said,' just a few announcements before the feast, first the Quidditch inter-house tournament will be on again this year.' Harry cheered at the top of his voice.' And,' he carried on,' with have a new Defence against the Dark arts teacher, because the real Professor Moody now refuses to leave his house I take great pleasure in presenting-' he waited for the tension,' Sirius Black!!!' Harry fell off his chair and many people around him gasped he quickly scrambled back on again and became cheering along with- Ron and Hermione. The great hall doors opened and in came Sirius looking really healthy, his skin no longer pale and his eyes twinkling. He sat beside Dumbledore. 'With the evidence of Peter Pettigrew alive and helping Lord Voldemort, Sirius Black has finally been trailed and is one-hundred percent innocent,' many people were staring at Dumbledore as if he was a raging loon (which he is but, not quite up to hiring murders as teachers) But Harry, Ron and Hermione were over the moon. Sirius looked over to them and beamed his eyes twinkling. Dumbledore went on,' As Sirius is not a fully-trained teacher yet he will be helped along in classes by-' Dumbledore waited again, 'Remus Lupin,' now Harry couldn't believe it. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him at Hogwarts, his Godfather and his best friend were going to be at the school-teaching, around, able to be spoken to properly he laughed and cheered his loudest ever. Winning the house cup as nothing compared to this. Again people were looked worried Professor Lupin was a werewolf and of course he transformed every full moon. 'With the discovery of The Wolfsbane Super Potion Professor Lupin need never transform again,' stated Dumbledore reading a few peoples minds,' but after all this commotion I think it's time for a feast,' he announced and the plates were magically filled with food. This was going to be the best year yet thought Harry as he started to tuck in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Can't write authors notes so just r/r and i hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback  
  
Harry gobbled his food down and as soon as the feast finished and rushed to meet Sirius and Lupin. Professor McGonagall went to stop him, but then thought better of it.  
  
'Sirius, L-Lupin,' he gasped out of breath,  
  
'I don't know what to say,' he stuttered.   
  
He stared into Sirius' eyes and gave him a tight hug. He stepped back and greeted Lupin. Sirius looked shocked he didn't know what to do, and his face broke into a huge smile, he looked almost relieved. They talked for a bit longer then Harry was ushered away by Professor McGonagall.  
  
' Come on,' she whispered,' you'll have plenty of time for that.'   
  
He thought she was being serious but he looked up and she gave him a friendly (and rare) smile. Up in his dormitory Ron greeted him,  
  
' How is he, where's he been, do you think he'll be a good teacher, how will he cope?' he ranted   
  
'Ron, Ron,' laughed Harry, 'He's fine, c'mon lets go to bed.'   
  
So they went up to their beds. Harry collapsed onto his warm and cosy bed and almost fell asleep, but before he did he had one more thought but decided, just for now he'd keep it to himself.  
  
Next morning Harry was up and out of Gryffindor very early. He arrived in the Great Hall to find only a handful of first years excitedly talking about what their first lessons were to be.  
  
'Up early aren't we Harry?' Harry turned in his chair,  
  
' Dumbledore, professor, sir,'  
Harry muddled out his words,  
  
' Brain not with it yet?' Dumbledore laughed. Harry noticed the first years whispering and pointing at them both. He caught a bit of their conversation,  
  
' That's 'arry Potter that is, and im he's mad 'e is,' Harry looked at Dumbledore who was smiling away,   
  
'The cost of fame ah Harry?' Dumbledore winked and walked to the front of the table. Harry called after him,' Professor,'  
  
'Yes Harry,'  
  
'Th-thanks for hiring Black and Lupin,'  
  
'No problem, in fact, he came to me,'  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned and continued to the front of the table. Harry stayed there until Ron and Hermione came down.  
  
' Been looking for you,' exclaimed Hermione,' you must have been down here early.' They ate breakfast and waited for their timetables to be handed out. Harry quickly scanned his:  
  
Transfiguration first, followed by-yes! Defence against the Dark Arts and then in the afternoon double Care of Magical Creatures, an excellent day all round.  
He finished his breakfast very happily then rushed to get his stuff for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had prepared a lesson on Animagus; Harry listened very carefully and tried to learn as much as possible. Professor McGonagall turned into a cat as she had done in their third year. The class clapped and she went about telling them of famous Animagus mess-ups, like when Sarana the Scary who could turn into a sheep, accidentally turned into one during an annual Sheepdog contest and was promptly attacked by about 50 confused and bewildered Collie dogs. When she was coming around to answer question Harry decided to ask her a few.  
  
' Professor,' he asked,  
  
' Umm,'  
  
'I was wondering, did you choose to become a cat or did it sort of happen?'  
  
'Well you sort if turn into a creature that reflects your personality,' she answered.  
  
' How long did it take you to become an Animagi?'  
  
'Ooh, about a year and a half-but,' she added,' that was when I was being trained by a professional.'  
  
Harry nodded,' thanks,'  
He added and she moved off went to answer a Ravenclaw's question. After lesson Harry was so deep in thought that he had to be reminded by Hermione and Ron that he had Sirius next,  
  
' C'mon,' Hermione called. Harry quickly shook his head and hurried after them. He arrived at the class and then remembered he didn't know which house they were with: he checked around-the Hufflepuffs.' Excellent,' he whispered and sat down between Ron and Hermione. Sirius entered followed by Lupin. He cleared his throat and addressed the class.  
  
'O.k., quick register and we'll begin.'  
  
He read out the names and checked the class reports.  
  
' So you've done a lot of unusual curses and tackled Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Kappas and- he smiled at Lupin, Werewolves. O.k. so I think we'll do a lesson on,'  
  
He thought for a while,  
  
'Dragons,' he smiled.  
  
'Come on everyone pack you're things up we're going outside.'  
  
Looking excited and scared the class packed up and followed Black out and down to the grounds. When the reached the main entrance he turned to speak,  
  
' O.k. no need to be afraid just stick by me and you'll be fine.'  
  
He opened the grand doors and just out of sight a huge blast of fire erupted over the top of the Forbidden Forest. The class gasped for many of them would be only the second time they'd ever encountered a dragon and the first time they weren't going near it, just watching it in the Triwizard Tournament.  
Sirius led the way and round the corner of the trees was a gigantic and very impressive black dragon, roaring and blasting jets of flames into the sky.  
  
' A Norwegian Ridgeback,' he said proudly, 'by the name of Norbert.'  
  
Harry looked to the ground and noticed Charlie, Ron's older brother and an expert in dragons. Sirius explained,  
  
'Dragons, like snakes, are generally thought of as dark omens and used by dark wizards,' he went on,' this one though is pretty tame and will actually let people stroke and pat it.'  
  
Tame? Thought Harry as the dragon set fire to a bunch of trees, he wasn't too sure if he agreed but decided to keep quiet.  
  
'Now,' carried on Sirius,' dragons are extremely hard to battle as their armour is incredibly hard and repels most hexes but there is a way.' He explained,' as you could probably imagined dragons are weak to water so a simple Tsunami Charm should do the trick, now watch carefully'.  
  
He raised his wand and took a deep breath.  
  
'Tideallus Prolurun!!!!' he bellowed at the top of his voice.  
  
A thin blue line emitted from the end of his wand and wafted into the air. It slowly travelled through the air straight at Norbert. As it got closer it increased speed until it was rushing, fast at the creature's cavernous mouth of teeth. Soon it was foaming mass of bubbles and spray, splashing away. It reached his mouth and twisted and turned like a snake and charged down the dragon's neck. The dragon roared loudly for a while thrashing around in the air then stopped. He stared at Black, belched, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
'Don't worry,' called Sirius, 'he'll be fine in a while.' Little did Harry know how useful this information would be.  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry turned a corner on his way to the main entrance and bumped straight into..... Professor Snape. Harry groaned as the books Snape had been holding flew through the air and crashed into a suit of armour.  
  
'Potter!' he hissed,' I see you're blind and stupid!!' he roared. 'Pick these up now!'  
  
Harry knelt down going red in the face and began to pick up the musty, old books.  
  
'And you can tell that filthy murderer you call a Godfather I'm watching him.' Harry cracked no one insulted his Godfather.   
  
'What the hell do you know, you just can't get over that school prank-and,' he added, 'you can't talk, you're a Death Eater!!!!'  
  
Snape's face went paler than ever and he spat,' detention for every day this week I'd expel you if it wasn't for Voldemort's minions running riot.' He stomped off down the corridor and disappeared out of view.   
  
'I shouldn't have done that,' Harry moaned,' you shouldn't have,' agreed Hermione, 'It's a good job no one was around  
  
, C'mon we've got to go' Harry was miserable as he came to the door and pushed it open the sun was bright over the mountains and cast a gold glow over the grounds but Harry didn't notice. Professor Grubbly-Plank was talking about Sadretorors huge creatures that lived in the forests and had the power to rip down trees with one huge clawed hand. Although she didn't have an adult, she had a baby Sadretoror that was about three foot tall. It was covered in thick brown-grey fur and its paws already had claws almost a foot long. Its face was squat and flat it had a squashed pug nose and small beady eyes. Harry paid little attention to the entire lesson and barely realised the lesson had ended. He trudged inside and started up the stairs to Gryffindor common room when a voice called behind him.   
  
'Harry,' he turned,' you're detention dates,'   
  
It was Professor McGonagall. He nodded and took them from her. Tonight, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday he was to clean spotless every classroom Snape could find, and it took place every night at midnight he groaned, maybe not an excellent day after all.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Don't want to bore everyone so I'll just write a quick note please r/r ta!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The Darkest Soul  
  
  
Harry walked miserably back from his third detention. He had just   
cleaned out Greenhouse 2, a history of magic classroom, three   
dungeons and four other random rooms. He was exhausted, it was   
almost two o'clock in the morning when he had finished and he was   
slowly making his way up to Grffindor common room. It was then that   
a weird feeling came over him. Like he was being watched. He   
couldn't quite place it. He stared around but no one was in sight.  
  
  
Then he heard, a flapping, windy noise coming from outside. Like   
the flapping of wings. He stared out of a tall glass window and   
peered in to the darkness. There was an almighty CRASH!!! The   
window shattered in his face sending him backwards into the banister.   
Every other window around him blew in, blasting shards of glass   
across the hall. They sparkled in the night, the light bounced across   
the walls as Harry gasped for breath. He stared out the window   
frame and saw, to his horror, hundreds of dragons swooping across   
the sky circling the castle grounds. He got to his feet and raced up   
the stairs. Slipping on glass, he ran around a corner and pelted down   
a corridor. He stopped in front of an ugly, stone gargoyle.  
  
  
'Erm, Sherbet lemons,' he shouted desperately,' cockroach clusters,   
erm.'  
  
  
But before he mentioned anything else the gargoyle sprang to life   
and a flustered Dumbledore emerged from behind it and nearly   
bowled down Harry,  
  
  
'I'm sorry Harry. I heard noise. Harry nodded.' Dragons Professor,   
hundreds of them.'  
  
  
Dumbledore went pale.  
  
  
'You've got to wake as many people as possible and send them all   
down to the Main Entrance.' Ordered Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded again and ran to Gryffindor,   
'Teacakes!' he shouted at the Fat Lady, she swung open and he   
rushed in side,  
  
  
'WAKE UP!!!' he roared at the top of his voice, he charged upstairs to   
his dormitory and he shook Ron awake,  
  
  
'C'mon, you've got to get out of here!!!!'  
  
  
The dormitory window smashed in and the water jug hit the floor   
cracking, water slopped over the floor. Ron, Dean and Seamus woke   
with a start.  
  
  
'Get up!!!' shouted Harry, 'and get to the main entrance!!!' the lads   
knew this had to be important and pulled themselves out of bed and   
fell down the stairs to the entrance.  
Harry almost forgot Neville but tripped over his bed-sheets and   
woke him as well. Soon all the school were dashing down stairs to the   
main entrance in a blind panic. Harry checked everyone had gone and   
followed, down a flight of stairs, only to run straight into a Death   
Eater clambering through a window frame Harry reacted quickly,  
  
  
' Expelliarmus!!!' he yelled pointing his wand directly at the figure.   
The Death-Eater screamed and fell back through the window plunging   
to the ground. His wand arced through the air and landed at Harry's   
feet. Harry turned to run down the stairs but four more Death   
Eaters had clambered through windows and were looking to see what   
happened to the unfortunate victim. Harry had to turn around so he   
headed back to Gryffindor common room his pulse racing. In front of   
the Fat Lady two Death Eaters were shouting at her to let them in.  
  
  
'Expelliarmus!!!' he roared again, knocking down one of the figures,   
the falling figure hit his partner in the face with his elbow and fell   
on top of him.  
  
'Teacakes,' he shouted for the second time that night. He ran into   
the common room and tried to think what to do now. His Invisibility   
Cloak! He ran up to his dormitory and opened his huge, wooden chest   
and pulled out the cloak, and his Firebolt and quickly ran back into   
the common room to find another way out. He could hear voices   
outside the painting shouting at it.  
  
  
'He said sea snakes, or leave rakes,' some one spat.   
Harry's mind raced: someone had heard him.  
  
  
Teacakes!' some one yelled, taking a guess.  
  
The painting swung open. Harry pulled on his cloak and hid his   
broomstick underneath. He looked for somewhere to hide: even under   
his cloak he could still be seen and felt. If a death Eater walked into   
him he'd have no chance. He shuffled across the floor and crawled   
into the empty, sooty fireplace.  
  
  
'We need light,' someone said from near the painting Harry jumped,  
  
  
' Quickly light the fire.' Came another voice.  
  
  
Harry choked: he had just crawled into the fireplace; they were   
going to burn him alive! He thought as quickly as possible. He had his   
broomstick. He had to take the chance: and quick! He climbed on   
trying to keep under his cloak and flew straight up the chimney just   
as someone cast a spell and flames burst up below him. He prayed   
that there was no grate as he zoomed up the chimneystack. But he   
was lucky as he erupted into the night sky in a cloud of soot.  
  
  
Around him was chaos as huge dragons flew down and landed on the   
roof ripping tiles and walls apart. Scanning the area he noticed groups   
of Hogwarts students huddled in groups trying to fend off the masses   
of Death Eaters.  
  
In the main entrance Dumbledore and Black were standing back-to-  
back trying to protect everyone. Harry flew down brandished his   
wand and let rip with every single curse and hex he could think of.   
Death Eaters unprepared and unable to block in time, fell like flies.   
Aiming his broomstick just above Dumbledore's head he flew into the   
school searching for attackers.  
  
  
Curses flew across the corridors as pupils and minions blasted at   
each other, Harry just dodged an a badly aimed 'Avada Kedavra'   
curse as it blasted a suit of armour-and half the wall to pieces.  
  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice screaming for help. He swooped around a   
corner and saw a smallish figure being threatened by a Death Eater.   
It was Cho: backing up against a wall: without her wand, it was at   
the Death Eaters feet. Forgetting all spells Harry flew forward in a   
rage. The Death Eater cornering her and raised his wand,  
  
' Avada Keda-' he never finished it. Harry's broomstick ploughed into   
the Death Eaters back with a sickening crunch. Harry yelled as the   
Eater lurched forward and fell to the floor, his wand, never to be   
used again fell beside him. Cho screamed, Harry realised he was still   
invisible and pulled the Cloak off.   
  
  
'Cho!' he called out of breath, 'grab on.'   
  
  
Cho was shocked but did as he said. She grabbed her wand and   
heaved herself up. Harry pulled the cloak over the two of them. He   
rocketed off and she held on tight around his waist. Together they   
flew in, out, around corridors doing there best to help people they   
saw in trouble.  
  
Soon though the teachers managed to drive the remaining conscious   
Death Eaters into the grounds. The Eaters were in groups each   
surrounded by weary teachers and students. Casualties littered the   
ground but every one was alive. Hogwarts had triumphed!!!!!  
  
But, another beating of wings could be heard from far off in the   
darkness. A huge silhouette of a dragon crossed the moon's light.   
Thunder rolled in the background silencing the hubbub from the castle   
grounds. Even the Death eaters looked petrified. The dragon flew   
straight at the castle grounds. It roared into the night: signalling the   
sign of death to come.   
  
  
The dragon had a rider. A rider with the darkest of soul and the   
darkest of heart. Harry's scar flamed up with pain. It was the Dark   
Lord himself.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Hi quick authors note. A bit shorter story this time round. Hope you like it. Please read and review. As every author would probably tell you to a positive review of your story is very cool so please review not just read. Thanks!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Hellfire  
  
  
The dragon's claws tensed and gripped the ground as the huge creature came to rest. Its wings beat one more time then it folded them back, similar to a bat, and they closed against its scaly side. Its crimson eyes contrasted against the jet-black, steel look of his body as it stared at the crowd of petrified Death Eaters and Hogwarts. The rider stepped lightly off and strolled around to the front dwarfed in between the strong front legs of his ride. It was Dumbledore who acted first.  
  
  
' Expelliarmus!!!'' he roared at the Dark Lord.  
  
  
With lightening quick speed Voldemort blocked the spell with little effort.   
  
  
'Getting slow aren't we Professor.' He laughed at his own sarcasm in his high pitch voice.  
  
  
'I've decided I've had enough of this little school, Dumbledore, these students will not help defeat me you know,' he sneered,  
  
  
' I've already demolished the pathetic Durmstrang: and the fool Karkaroff has been tracked down-' he smiled,' and is now longer with us.'   
  
  
Harry noticed Dumbledore's mouth twitch with rage. Harry realised Dumbledore wasn't keen on Karkaroff but just to her him talk about death, as a joke was enough to send anyone's tempers raging.  
  
Voldemort looked around, no feelings showed through his pale face. But he seemed to of found what he was looking for.  
  
  
' You!' he sneered and pointed into the crowd,' you'll do.'   
  
  
Harry looked at whom he was talking to. A quite short, terrified looking girl tried to disappear into the crowd.  
  
  
'Imperio,' he roared at the crowd Harry heard someone scream and the girl was pulled into the open, trying to stop herself but she had no chance. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. It was Cho. She was trying to fight the curse but the dark Lord was too powerful. He made her stop in front of him.  
  
  
' I've heard people say they think the Dark Lord's not as powerful or as daring as he once was,' he hissed.  
  
  
' Let her go,' Dumbledore spoke loud and clear to the Dark Lord. He stepped forward and brandished his wand.  
  
  
'One more step and I destroy this pretty student of yours,' Dumbledore glared but could do nothing. ' I'm warning you one more step and I blast her head off.'   
  
  
Harry stood transfixed to the scene not knowing what to do.   
  
  
Voldemort laughed, 'In fact, I'm sick of all this.' He clicked his fingers and turned to his dragon. ' Hellfire, show them how daring I really am,' he turned back around and burst out laughing. 'I'm going to show the entire world how serious and daring I am!' The dragon's eyes glistened and it raised its huge head into air. Harry stood waiting for someone to react.  
  
  
There was a deafening blast as a huge fireball was sent spinning from the dragon. It engulfed Cho. She screamed but for very little time. The fireball smashed into the ground and disappeared. What was left of Cho twisted and crumpled into the ground.   
  
  
Harry shouted and ran forward.  
  
  
Everyone went into slow motion.  
  
  
Harry ran forward cursing with every curse he could think of.  
  
  
Dumbledore charged after him shouting something but Harry blocked him out.  
  
  
Voldemort blocked Harry's curses with ease and turned to do his own.  
  
  
Dumbledore was still running across trying to aim curses but to know avail.  
  
  
The world spun Harry's legs felt like lead.  
  
  
Dumbledore reached Harry and tried to reach him but it was to late.  
  
  
The killing curse was let loose from Voldemort's wand striking through the air.  
  
  
Harry's scar flamed up in pain.  
  
  
Everything went black.   
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone this is my last part of this story I'm hoping to write some short stories now as these long ones take up too much time!! Anyway please read and review. Ta! Very much!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
The Ending  
  
  
The first sense that came back to Harry was smell. A thick putrid stench entered his nostrils; he coughed but kept his eyes tightly shut. He tried to think what he was doing on a bed with no memories of how he got there. He tried to think but his thoughts were uncertain and confused. He took a deep breath and thought as hard as possible. Then he remembered: Voldemort had attacked him with the 'Adavra Kedadvra' curse, was he dead? His eyes snapped open. He didn't seem to be dead; he was in what looked like the hospital wing. But it was dark and Harry couldn't make much out. He went to move but his hands and feet were strapped to the bed with thick leather restraints that looked as if they could hold a giant without problem.  
  
  
With a lot of effort he managed to lift his head and take a look around. He was in the Hospital Wing but it wasn't as he had last seen it. Around him people were tied to their beds, some were moaning and turning in their sleep, some not moving at all. On the walls torches flickered weakly casting curious shadows across the floor. He turned to his left and noticed Hermione lying on the bed next to him staring at the ceiling.   
  
  
'Hermione!' he whispered loudly across to her.  
  
  
' I thought you'd never wake up,' she replied not moving her gaze from the ceiling. She looked dreamy and sad. Her gaze seemed distant.   
  
  
'What happened?'  
  
  
Hermione turned to face him. She'd been crying, her face was red and her eyes were swollen. 'It's all over,' she whispered, 'everything's gone wrong.'   
  
  
Harry looked confused. 'I don't understand, why are we strapped to our beds? Where is Madam Pomfrey? What's happened.' he asked desperately.  
  
  
' Harry, please be quiet, I'll tell you everything.' She sounded distraught and worried.  
  
  
'Fine I'll listen,' Harry mumbled.  
  
  
' You ran at Cho when Voldemort attacked her and...Well Dumbeldore was running after you telling you to stop and you carried on running shouting curses and hexes and what-not and... Oh Harry why did you do that?! You know you had know chance against Voldemort.'  
  
  
' I don't know,' he replied,' you know what I'm like, I'm brash and stupid. But what happened? Voldemort attacked me with the 'Avada Kedavra' curse the killing curse, why am I still here?!?!  
  
  
' Let me finish,' she said firmly.' You ran at Voldemort and Dumbledore caught up with you and. Well it was too late, the spell was literary on top of you and Dumbledore he, he...sacrificed himself Harry. He stood in front of the spell and took full impact. Harry... Dumbledore's dead. When Dumbledore died the Death Eaters broke free and attacked us. We had no chance. And Harry, Hagrid was under the Imperius curse Harry. He had got to the other giants but he didn't bring them back to our side-he told them to attack us. Most of the teachers are dead Harry. Voldemort's using the school as his base, it's all over Harry we haven't got a chance.'  
  
  
Harry slumped down on to the bed his head fell into the cushion. Despair swept over him like waves crashing on a pebble beach. Dumbledore was dead. Voldemort was controlling Hagrid. Most of the teachers were dead. Cho was dead. The year had stared out so happy so much was ahead of them and now they were strapped to a hospital bed with death ready to pounce.  
  
  
' It's my fault,' he said out loud.  
  
  
' Don't blame yourself,' Hermione whispered.  
  
  
' But it is!' Harry said angrily,' it was my blood that brought Voldemort back, it was me who caused the distraction. It was me who thought I could take Voldemort on. It was me wh-'  
  
  
'Harry let it go, no one's blaming you for anything,'  
  
  
'That's because no ones alive to blame me!!!!!' he shouted spitefully.  
  
  
He turned his head and stared out the window. The stars twinkled in the clear night like diamonds set in velvet. He suddenly felt very sick. He took a deep breath. He couldn't think straight. A tear ran down his cheek and fell to the pillow. He tried to get back to sleep, to wake up and not be where he was now. To wake in the world he knew before the attack. To wake up in a world with no worries. He felt upper hopelessness. Nothing could save him and Hogwarts now.   
  
  
The door flew open and slammed against the wall. Harry woke with a start, his scar flared up in pain. Voldemort searched the room his blood red eyes shone in the gloom. He looked like a demon straight from the depths of Hell. His eyes fixed on to Harry and he walked over to the bed. Harry tried his hardest to disappear. Then he decided, 'what was the point?' as Hermione said, 'he had no chance.'  
  
  
'Harry,' hissed Voldemort quietly at his bedside, 'I guess Hermione filled you in on the latest happenings.' He sneered. 'You lost Harry. Lost. I won. Soon you and your friend are going to die.'  
  
  
His taunts rang in Harry's head, eating away at his hope.  
  
  
'But first I must deal with this friend of yours.'  
  
  
He turned away and walked slowly across to Hermione's bedside.  
  
  
'You leave her alone,' Harry spat. Voldemort ignored him; he had complete power now.  
  
  
Voldemort stared at Hermione as she tried to break free from the restraints.  
  
  
' Don't waste your energy,' he said calmly. ' Crucio!'  
He whispered quietly. Hermione writhed in pain, screaming and twisting in pain. Harry turned away; he couldn't watch that.   
  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and Hermione lay still sobbing in the darkness. The Dark Lord turned to Harry with an evil smile.   
  
  
'You're turn,' he sneered,' Crucio!'' he roared.  
  
  
Harry tried to wrench himself away from the pain. Away from the torture. His wrists started to bleed with his pulling. Voldemort kept up the torture for a long time before releasing the curse. Harry's nerves screamed at him the pain took a long time to fade. His thoughts were slamming around in his brain. All he could think about were the people he'd failed. Dumbledore, his friends and most of all his parents. They had sacrificed themselves for him. they gave him the chance to live and he'd charged stupidly at Voldemort thinking he could win, thinking he was better. And now he was going to die.  
  
  
' Goodbye Hermione,' he whispered. He wasn't sure she heard him. He looked at Voldemort.  
  
  
'Time to finish you off,' whispered Voldemort. He raised his wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
